Movie Night
by Symphonic Fantasia
Summary: It's Sunday to it's movie night for Gwen and Bob! Only this time, it's Gwen's turn to pick the movie and she picks one that isn't Bob's taste.


**Author's Notes: ...This ****could have been better. It could have...I'm sorry the Bob to my Gwen. ;A;  
**

**Disclaimer: Yadda yadda. Don't own. You know the drill.  
**

* * *

Tim watched as his brother dashed around the living room, setting everything up. It was Friday so that meant it was his movie night with Gwen. It was the one time of the night that he was asked to sleep over at Woody's or go to bed early. Not like he had much of a choice. For some reason, he was always extremely tired around the time Gwen was suppose to come over. Even now he was yawning, covering it with his mouth.

"Look like it's time for bed for you," Bob said, smiling at his brother.

The little boy shook his head. "No it's not. I'm not even-" Another yawn escaped him. "-sleepy..."

Bob chuckled, picking up his little brother. He carried him up the stairs and brought him to his room. From there, he helped Tim into his pj's and tucked him into bed. "Good night, Tim."

"I told you I'm not sleepy though..."

"Well, just lay there and if you're still awake in an hour, come downstairs. Ok?" Tim nodded and Bob ruffled his hair. "Now, good night." He turned on the boys Scooby Doo nightlight and walked out of the room, closing the door softly behind him.

It worked every time.

Bob forgot when his mother and father had started it but every year around Christmas time, when Bob or Tim couldn't fall asleep from their excitement of Santa's arrival, his parent's had a little trick. They would turn all the clocks in the house backwards by two hours. For some reason, it seemed to work. There was a word for it that his mother had told him but for the life of him he always forgot it whenever he needed to mention it. Oh well. It wasn't important. What was important was knowing that it always worked.

He made his way downstairs just as the front door opened. Gwen stepped into the house, letting in a few flurries of snow. She pulled her hat off and hung it up on the hooks near the door, soon working on her scarf, jacket, and gloves. "It's freezing out there!"

He smiled and walked over to her, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. "I'm glad you could make it though, Gwennie."

She smiled up at him, her cheeks red from the cold. "I wouldn't miss this night for anything, Bob. You know that."

He laughed, rubbing at his arm. "I know... But sometimes I feel like I'm going to get a call from you saying you can't come over you..."

"Oh please," she said, waving at him as she walked past him to the living room. "I love our movie nights. We barely have any time to go on dates so we might as well do _something_ together."

This was true. Himself and the ranch only had one day off and when that day came by, he was busy taking care of the animals himself. When he had to work, he hired Toy to help him out for a few hours. If there was a day that Toy didn't come by, he went to take care of the work himself after he closed the store. Woody's carpentry, where Gwen worked as the cashier, was closed on Tuesday and Thursday. On Tuesday, she was here but Thursday she spent time with Lyla. Therefore, it was hard for them to meet up. Whatever little time they got, they took with no problem.

Bob chased after her and slipped his hand into hers. She smiled at him, giving his hand a squeeze. "Do you have a movie you want to watch?" he asked, returning the smile.

"Actually, yeah. You haven't seen the Resident Evil movies yet, have you?"

At this, Bob paled slightly. He heard of the movies and heard even more that Gwen was a fan of them. Himself? Not so much. Horror movies frightened him. As big as he was, he was terrified of them. He had been ever since he was a kid. But even though they terrified him, he would watch them. Just for his Gwen. It was her turn to pick the movie and he was going to watch it.

"O-ok..."

Gwen smiled and pulled her hand out of his grip. As she went to grab the DVD from her coat pocket, Bob sat down. He could feel himself sweating already. He wiped his palms on his jeans, hoping to dry them before Gwen came back. He didn't want her to know that he was scared of a movie about zombies. She would probably laugh at him and he didn't want that. He wanted to be brave for her and he was going to do it.

"The movie isn't that scary at all when you watch it. It makes you jump sometimes but I promise you it's nothing serious," the blonde explained as she set up the DVD player. She didn't see Bob nod his head or swallow around the lump in his throat. She was completely unaware of how nervous he was. With the DVD finally in place, she rushed back to the couch, sitting down next to him.

For a moment, Bob's fears drifted away once Gwen cuddled close to him. He loved these moments more than anything else. Even without a movie playing, he could go on for hours sitting just like this. Maybe even laying down. He wasn't too sexual with her. Sure, he didn't mind it but he had no problem just cuddling with her.

And then the movie started playing. Immediately, his fear and nervousness came back and hit him like a brick. Why oh why did she want to watch a horror movie? Why? Why did she have to like horror movies? It wasn't fair. He swallowed around the lump in his throat as the movie started. So far, it seemed fine...and then everything went wrong. Bodies collapsing and a woman losing her head. It didn't show that last part but he could imagine it. And he could imagine it clearly. He reached up and messed with the collar of his shirt. It certainly was getting stuffy in the house.

The movie continued at a normal pace until even more things happened. Zombies left and right. People being killed by lasers. It was too much for him. Bob groaned and leaned back on the couch, covering his eyes with the arm that Gwen wasn't leaning again. Gwen looked up at him, worry in her eyes. "Bob, are you ok?"

He peeked at her before covering his eyes again. "I can't... This movie is too...too much for me..."

Too much for him? She pouted. "Are you scared?" Reluctantly, Bob nodded. And she knew what she had to do. She stood up from the couch, walking up to the DVD player, and ejected the movie. Bob looked at her, his eyes slightly wide. "I don't want to watch a movie if you're scared of it or don't like it. You wouldn't do that to me so we'll watch something else."

Bob smiled at Gwen. He was so glad to be with someone like her. There were some people who told him that Gwen was a bit too distant and cruel at times but he knew better. He saw a different side of her that not many saw. He saw that she was kind and considerate about his fears and what he liked. She proved it by that act alone. He rubbed at his arm before patting the spot she had just got up from. "Let's just...cuddle instead."

Gwen smiled at him before shutting off the TV and DVD player and making her way back to him. She sat back down in her seat and rested her cheek on his chest. Bob grabbed the blanket and draped it over them. He kissed the top of her head and rested his head on hers.

"Bob?"

"Hm?"

"...I love you..."

He smiled, nuzzling her head. "I love you too..."


End file.
